Kal-Il (Earth 3)
History Kal-Il is the last Kryptonian of his universe and the vicious leader of the Crime Syndicate. Born on Krypton, through the machinations of his father Jor-Il, a mysterious being came to the planet and began a process that would lead to its destruction. Thanks to a shooting spree, Jor-Il was able to secure a life pod for his son, whom he regarded as his best chance of revenge. Rocketing to Earth, Kal-Il was inundated with ideology and moralizing, warning him to be the strongest possible being, eschewing all weakness in himself and in others. His rocket crash-landed in Smallville, Kansas, right through the roof of the home of Johnny and Martha Kent. Kal-Il gained power from the Kryptonite and forced the couple to be his parents, staying with them until he was seven years old, at which point he killed them and burned their farm to the ground. Over the following years, Kal-Il took the name Ultraman and began his pursuits of taking over Earth by murdering the President of the United States and forming the Crime Syndicate. During this time, Ultraman had a dysfunctional relationship with his teammate Superwoman. Unknown to him, Superwoman had a secret affair with Owlman. At one point, Alex Luthor used a sample of Kal-Il's DNA, combined with his own, to create a clone of Ultraman with many of the same abilities to be used as a weapon against him. This clone, called Conner Luthor, battled Ultraman on various occasions before breaking away from Luthor and joining the Teen Tyrants. Unfortunately for Ultraman and the Crime Syndicate, their stranglehold over the planet was pried loose by the arrival of the being who destroyed Earth just as it had destroyed Krypton. At that same moment, the fabric between universes was weakened by the actions of another powerful being on another universe, thus he, along with the rest of the members of the Crime Syndicate, sought to escape to that other universe and were trapped in an interdimensional Limbo for five years, with only Alfred and Atomica successfully crossing. Going by The Outsider, Alfred created the Secret Society of Super-Villains which manipulated the heroes of that universe into reaching him the Pandora's Box in order to open it, allowing the Crime Syndicate to finally enter the Prime universe. After disposing the Justice League and their allies, the Crime Syndicate declared Prime Earth their's and forced some of the native villains into joining them, in which Ultraman enforced their legitimacy by killing Monocle when the latter claimed that the Crime Syndicate was simply the Justice League in disguise. Noticing the rising sun, Ultraman moved the Earth's moon in front of the sun to eclipse the Crime Syndicate's section of Earth in order to protect himself from the sun's rays. Once settled, Ultraman and his Syndicate were making their plans when Grid informed him of the uprising in Kahndaq. Before leaving, he took a look at their prisoner to which Alfred informed that was sedated and thus harmless. Owlman wondered why they just don't kill him to which Ultraman replied that they may need him against the destroyer of their world, sustaining his claim even with Superwoman agreeing with Owlman. On his way to Kahndaq, Ultraman took a detour to The Daily Planet where he threatened its staff members in order to "test" them. When confronted by that world's version of Lois Lane, Ultraman realized that she is not the same Lois he knows and he told her that he wanted to get rid of Superwoman for a long time but that would leave him without a suitable mother for his child, but now that he found this Lois he can do whatever he wants with her. Before Ultraman could do anything to her, Black Adam arrived and battled him, but was nonetheless defeated by Ultraman. Arriving to Kahndaq, he forcefully took Metallo's Kryptonite heart to strengthen himself when he was approached by Superwoman who revealed him her pregnancy. After overhearing Owlman talking to Nightwing about his plan to take down Ultraman, Superwoman tells him that Owlman will eventually betray the Syndicate and that he has to stay strong for their unborn child, but Ultraman stated that he stays strong only for himself and no one else. When Power Ring was killed by Sinestro, his ring sent vibrations through the Multiverse which drawn the attention of the one who destroyed the Syndicate's world, prompting Ultraman and his team to prepare in anticipation of the incoming threat. As they prepared for the threat, the Injustice League, led by Lex Luthor took this opportunity to attack them and inadvertently freed the Syndicate's prisoner and enemy Alexander Luthor, who intended to kill the Crime Syndicate. As the surviving members of the Syndicate tried to stop the now free Mazahs, Superwoman chose this time to reveal to her teammates that she had been working with Mazahs for all this time, as he is her lover and the real father of her unborn child, saying she chose Mazahs because he is stronger than Ultraman. An enraged Ultraman fought Mazahs, regretting not killing him when he had the chance before tiring from lack of Kryptonite and deciding to let the Injustice League finish him off. After Alex Luthor is killed and Superwoman took out, Ultraman attacked Luthor and nearly kills him, but Sinestro and Black Adam removed the eclipse Ultraman created and thereby weakened him with sunlight. After being humiliated by Lex, Ultraman begged him to kill him but Lex refused, saying that he will let him stay this way, knowing he is the weakest man on the planet in body and mind. Ultraman was eventually imprisoned by the Justice League.8 Ultraman was later set free from his imprisonment by the combined efforts of Cyborg and Power Ring, (who had both been possessed by Grid and Volthoom, respectively), to enlist his help in defeating Mobius, also known as the Anti-Monitor, who was the same being that destroyed Ultraman's Earth. Ultraman was then given a chunk of Kryptonite to eat by the Justice League to empower him in the battle against Mobius. Ultraman later viciously assaulted Mobius, landing several punches all the while explaining how he would brutally kill him. Unfortunately for Ultraman, Mobius proved stronger, and vaporized Ultraman with a concentrated blast of antimatter, killing him. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: The Kryptonians of Earth 3 evolved to the point where they could gain great power from the radiation of their planet. The radioactive remains of Krypton give an even greater power to Ultraman who can absorb and process that radiation inside his own body to gain an immense array of abilities. ** Kryptonite Radiation Absorption: Ultraman's cellular structure allowed him to absorb, store and metabolize Green Kryptonite to fuel all of his abilities. He can do this by either eating it or inhaling it after turning the mineral to dust. ** Ultrastrength: Ultraman was capable of effortlessly move an object as big as the moon to eclipse the sun even after being slightly weakened by it, break bones, defeat Black Adam in combat, and hold his own against Mazahs even after the latter had absorbed the powers of several members of the Crime Syndicate, but Luthor was still able to overpower him. He was strong enough to injure the Anti-Monitor to the point of making him bleed, although ultimately not as strong as him. ** Invulnerability: Ultraman's body was extremely impervious to harm, he could endure being pummeled through many buildings by Black Adam, with the latter being unable to tear him apart, and was unfazed when he was struck by the "Shazam" lightning (but it was still capable of making him bleed). His invulnerability has its limits, and the Anti-Monitor was able to vaporize and kill Ultraman in seconds with a concentrated blast of antimatter. ** Ultrastamina: Ultraman's stamina was dependent on the quantity of Green Kryptonite his body's cells absorb, thus the more Green Kryptonite he absorbs the longer he can use his abilities. ** Flight: Ultraman could defy gravity and fly at incredible speeds. ** Ultraspeed: Ultraman was fast enough to fly from the Earth's surface to the moon's orbit in a matter of seconds. ** Ultrabreath: Ultraman's lungs could store and blow air with hurricane forces. ** Heat Vision: Ultraman's eyes can emit beams of concentrated heat that are hot enough to vaporize minerals and calcinate human flesh. ** Enhanced Senses: Ultraman's senses were augmented to the point that he could hear things like the signal of Jimmy Olsen's superwatch and a little heartbeat in Superwoman's womb.5 Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Sunlight: The radiation of Earth's yellow sun breaks down the Kryptonite radioactivity flourishing within Ultraman's cells, thus eliminating all of his ultrahuman abilities while leaving him on a weakened and emaciated state. * Green Kryptonite Depletion: When deprived of Green Kryptonite to empower him, Ultraman's abilities would slowly begin to fade, thus requiring Ultraman to recharge. Paraphernalia Equipment * Ultraman Suit Trivia * Kal-Il was born in 1981 and died in 2016. * Kal-Il has yet to appear in 2033, but has been mentioned. See Also * Lara * House of Il * Ultrapolis * Justice 2033 Vol 1 22 Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth 3 Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crime Syndicate Members Category:Justice League Villains